<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snowy Mountains by gaiidre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007135">Snowy Mountains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiidre/pseuds/gaiidre'>gaiidre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>heroes (who aren't great at their jobs) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons &amp; Dragons - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, its cute tho, james is too comfortable and dense, so cornelius kinda has to deal with that huh, theyre staying warm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiidre/pseuds/gaiidre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They are still travelling through the mountains and gods is it cold up there, especially for Cornelius who is not used to snow. It's okay though because James is there to warm him up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cornelius of the Spring Court/James | Cornelius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>heroes (who aren't great at their jobs) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snowy Mountains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind howls loudly at the top of the mountains, snowflakes frantically swirl around the air. The snow softly crunches under the horses’ hooves and carriage wheels, leaving a trail that will not stay there long. The wind blows in some fresh snow inside the carriage, where two boys sit opposite of each other.</p><p><br/>
“- and so the snowball managed to hit Sal square in the face! I would say it was an accident and that I felt bad, but only half of that would be the truth, I mean, it was funny-,” James rambles to the other, as he has been doing ever since they first met a week ago. Cornelius listens intently, not as much interested in the story as he is grateful to just listen to James’ voice again.</p><p><br/>
“Didn’t you get in trouble for that?” Cornelius asks, trying to piece together the story from what he’s heard of James’ friends.</p><p><br/>
“Oh, <em>definitely</em>, I went home that day completely wet and freezing,” he replies, smiling to himself as if reliving the memory. “It was fun, though.”</p><p><br/>
A cold, strong gust of wind blows in once more, making Cornelius shiver. James glances over at the other, watching him as he tries to warm up his hands by rubbing them together.</p><p><br/>
“Are you cold?”</p><p><br/>
“Huh?” Cornelius glances up with a puzzled look.</p><p><br/>
“Are you cold?” James repeats himself.</p><p><br/>
“Aren’t you?”</p><p><br/>
“Not really, no.”</p><p><br/>
“<em>How?</em>”</p><p><br/>
“I don’t get cold easily,” the half-elf shrugs. “C’mere,” he murmurs as he moves to the opposite side of the carriage, next to Cornelius, who just watches him with a confused expression. “Give me your hands.”</p><p><br/>
“What?”</p><p><br/>
“You said you’re cold, right?”</p><p><br/>
“I mean yeah, but-”</p><p><br/>
“Then give me your hands.” James holds out his own hands, waiting for Cornelius’. Cornelius, though rather hesitantly, does as told and offers up his hands, which James gladly takes into his. James rubs them together as he attempts to gently warm them through magical means, not noticing the flustered tiefling right in front of him. “That better?” he asks, glancing up at Cornelius, locking eyes with him. The others ears just perk up, before quickly glancing away, his face overwhelmingly hot.</p><p><br/>
“Uh- mhm, yup, that’s good,” he replies, stumbling on his words. James just smiles in return.</p><p><br/>
There’s a moment where they’re both quiet. Usually, Cornelius would describe the silence and nice and peaceful if it wasn’t for his internal gay panic. <em>Is this his way of flirting? Is he just being nice? What’s happening? Why is he doing this? What does this mean? Why is he smiling at me like that, this must be flirting, right? There’s no way this isn’t flirting, </em>look <em>at him-</em></p><p><br/>
“Does it snow much in the other plane?” Cornelius’ internal panicked thoughts are interrupted by James, catching the tiefling a little off guard.</p><p><br/>
“Uh- In Fae Wild?”</p><p><br/>
“Yeah!”</p><p><br/>
“I- uh- no, not really.”</p><p><br/>
“Aw, what a bummer,” James hums, his eyes wandering to the snow outside. “I rather like the snow.” As he watches the half-elf, Cornelius decides he maybe doesn’t mind it as much either. “We should definitely have vacations in Merrowport or Newsprings during winter if there’s snow in Fae Wild. You’re missing out.”</p><p><br/>
<em>When did it become “we”?</em>
</p><p><br/>
“Sounds like a plan,” Cornelius replies, not thinking twice about it. James grins.</p><p><br/>
“Oh! We can make a snowman! And have a snowball fight!” he exclaims, his bright blue eyes sparkling with excitement as he subconsciously grips Cornelius' hands a little tighter. Cornelius’ heart skips a beat. “And you haven’t experienced just laying in the snow it’s so good- oh gods, you are missing out.”</p><p><br/>
Cornelius can’t help but chuckle lightly at the pure excitement radiating off of James, overwhelmed by how endearing he is. “Yeah, we can do that.”</p><p><br/>
The other sighs contently. “Yeah, that’d be fun,” he says, leaning onto Cornelius’ shoulder, making the other freeze up and return to his gay panic. He must be doing this on purpose, I swear-</p><p><br/>
James quickly sits right back up again, his hands loosening from around Cornelius’, but not quite leaving them completely. “Oh, sorry, I got too comfortable there,” he says and lets out a nervous chuckle.</p><p><br/>
“I- uh, it’s fine, I don’t mind,” Cornelius manages to stutter out, already missing the warmth of James' hands.</p><p><br/>
“You’re sure? It’s fine if not, I just got lost in my own little world there for a second, I-”</p><p><br/>
“I don’t mind,” Cornelius blurs out, maybe a little too quickly. James eyes him suspiciously. “I mean, if you- you know, if you want to lean on me, you- uh- you can,” he tries again, feeling his face heat up once more.</p><p><br/>
“Hmm,” James stares at the other unconvinced for a moment, before shrugging. “M’kay.” He leans onto Cornelius again, taking his hands back into his own to warm them up. “I’ll trust you,” he adds and closes his eyes, getting comfortable.</p><p><br/>
Cornelius is too afraid to even breathe, scared of disrupting James and making him somehow uncomfortable. As nice as the warmth is, he is too occupied thinking about how close James to appreciate it fully. <em>There’s no way he’s not doing this on purpose.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>